Looks can be Perceiving
by scallop
Summary: What happens when Edwards got issues and Bella starts to doubt their relationship? She seeks love from a new source... but with whom? Does it work out? And what does Edward do about it? Read to find out more.
1. Freshman

**Author Note:**

**Hey! My friend and I decided that we wanted to write a story for the website and here it is! We are co-writing it and alternating who writes which chapter =) Our story is All Human and it is also OOC (Out Of Character). It is our first story and we hope you like it! Please review and tell us what you think please!!! It would be very much appreciated!!! **

**Thank you so much to Dani! Our awesome beta, we love you! **

***all things twilight are owned by Stephanie Myer but if we owned it we would be rich!* **

**Here is our first chapter, Enjoy:**

Chapter 1 – The Meeting of the Freshman

BPOV=

_Oh God! This was the second__ time I've ha d to start at a new school this year. Every times the same, I always managed to make a fool of myself, and I'm sure today will be no different. Why did I move in with Dad, Rose, and Alice! Why didn't I stay with mum! _

_This year I was a freshman, the lowest of the low. To make things worse as I pulled into the student car park I very nearly ran some random guy over with my very rusty, noisy truck…_

_Well to be perfectly honest I wasn't looking where I was going, but you would think he'd of heard me coming. I mean my truck isn't exactly the image of stealth._

_As I wound down my window to apologise, I was to put it plainly TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY AWESTRUCK!_

_I mean…OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!_

_Seriously has no-one else noticed this god like figure, 'cos it seemed like I was the only one staring._

"…I mean come on! How could you not of noticed me, I was right in front of you!" _well I'd noticed him now! Oops I think he's been talking to me for the past few minutes… think Bella, think. I need to reply and quick!_

"Uh…Um…I'm really sorry. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going."

"Clearly."_ Boy is he obnoxious! _"But, you're obviously new here so its ok and I can never stay angry at someone with such a pretty face."_ OMG! Did he just call me…PRETTY! I think I might honestly faint!_

"Um…Hello? Anyone home?"_ hehe his voice is sooo dreamy._

"Sorry. Did you just call me…pretty?!"_ Ha! I made him smile. Jeeze! That may very well be the most amazing sight I will ever see… maybe._

"Hmmm… you're right I shouldn't call you that."_ WHAT?! _"I think stunningly beautiful suits you more." _Oh Gosh! That smile will forever melt my insides, I just know it._

"Gah…Hmm…Hee…Ohh…"_ Great Bella, just great. Now that gorgeous being is going to think you're mentally handicapped._

"Haha… So, why don't you go park and I'll meet up with you at lunch, k?"_ Ooooh, I could listen to that voice forever._

"Uh… Yeah. Um see you later."

_Um ok… WHAT JUST FREAKING HAPPENED!!! Things like that NEVER happen to me. EVER. Drop-dead-gorgeous-guys do not talk to Isabella Marie __Swan; they never have, and never will. They only ever talk to my older sister Rosalie and younger sister Alice, the former being a model and the latter is an adorable little pixie, whilst I am the ugly duckling. THIS IS NOT NORMAL!!! I MUST FIND ROSE!_

_She is clearly by her… RED. ITALIAN. SPORTS CAR. For some reason or other she refuses to be seen in my old truck, hmm that will forever be a mystery._

"ROSE! HELP! NOW!"_ I saw her physically flinch when I yelled at her; I have to say it gave me a slight moment of amusement…_

"Bella, what is it? Is something wrong?"_ No everything's perfect, I think I'm in love actually, that or going insane... either is plausible._

"Well some gorgeous god-like guy just flirted with me, so yeah something's wrong. I think we have been sucked into a parallel world where guys like ugly ogres like me."

"Hahahahahahahaha!"_ What?! Why is she laughing at me? Can't she tell I'm completely serious right now!_

"Oh Bells! I knew this would be your lucky year with the guys! I'm so happy!"_ Actually I think Rose is going insane. _"So… what does he look like and what his name?" _Oh Crap! I forgot to find out his name._

"Uh well the thing is I don't exactly know his name Rose. But I know he's so hot! He's got bronzed hair and golden eyes which narrow slightly when he unleashes his dazzling crooked smile…"_ oh god! Just thinking of him gives me the chills!_

"WHAT?!"

"Huh???"

"DO NOT! I repeat. DO NOT! Go out with that boy. I'm saying this for your own good Bella. That Edward is nothing but trouble. STAY AWAY!"

"Don't be ridiculous Rose. I'm sure he's not THAT bad."

"Well the most commonly used phrase to describe his relationships is; Hump 'em & Dump 'em. I'm not lying to you Bella I swear."

"Your over-reacting Rose. I'll be fine. Later."

LUNCH

"Bella!"_ Ooh. That voice will haunt me forever. It's so heavenly!_

"Hi Edward."

"You know my name?"_ Awww he looks so cute when he's confused. Memo to self confuse Edward lots…_

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?"_ Ahhh his smile…hehe._

"So… I know this is sudden… but ummm do you…wanabemygirlfriend?"_ Did…Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend! OMG! OMG! OMG! BREATHE, BREATHE!_

"B…Bu…But we barely know each other."

"So? I feel like I've known you forever Bella. What do you say?"_ I can't say no. Can I? no I can't he is too hot!_

'_Hump 'n' Dump, Hump 'n' Dump'__ Roses words echoed in my head… she must be lying. He looks to sweet to do that._

"Sure! I'd love to!"

_And so the school year began, so far so good, theoretically at least…_

**Author Note**

**Hey I hope you liked our first chapter! It's so much fun writing a story! Please review and thanks again to Dani and also to Kate and Natalie, just because their kwl **


	2. Doubts

Chapter 2 - Doubts

_BPOV~_

_Walking hand-in-hand with him through school after lunch I still couldn't believe he'd asked me out! Me Bella Swan, the ugly duckling was dating Edward Cullen the most popular and by far the hottest boy in school! How had I come to be so lucky__**?**__! He had asked me out only hours after we meet and I still couldn't get over the fact that he was mine! I actually enjoyed receiving all those jealous glares directed at me from the girls at school as we walked past. It reminded me of how lucky I was! I'm glad I didn't listen to Rose's warnings! They turned out to be pretentious anyway! At least I hope…_

_~*~_

"Bella hurry up and come here!"_ Alice yelled. _"We only have 2 hours until he gets here!"_ I groaned inwardly. Alice always went over the top when it came to fashion!_

_I dragged myself into her room. _"Finally!"_ Alice grumbled _"Ok, you've got to go and get changed and then come out here so I can do your hair and makeup". _ She threw a dress at me and some shoes and she pushed me into the bathroom. I swear all fashion conscious genes skipped me and rose and were delivered to Alice__**. **_"And hurry!" _She demanded before marching away and closing the door in my face. Oh the joys of having a younger sister._

_I quickly changed and put on the shoes, SHIT__**!**__ Heels! Oh no I hope I don't fall over on my first date with Edward and end up in E.D again! _

_I walked out of the bathroom and slumped down in the chair by Alice's dresser and let her get to work on my hair. I fell into a very delicious daydream about Edward and our date and before I knew it I heard Alice exclaim _"Done! And I don't mean to sound stuck up, but… I Alice, am a master" _Damn her for breaking me out of my trance. I can just picture her outrageous grin from ear to pixie-like ear._

_Alice dragged me to the mirror and I stopped, wow! The girl in the mirror couldn't be me! She, I, looked amazing. I was dressed in a slim, tight fitting silver dress that clung to me in ALL the right places, giving me hips, a butt, and most importantly cleavage! It had short sleeves and it sparkled from every angle! The shoes were simple silver heels which combined with the dress made my legs look so much longer!_

_My long mahogany hair was tied up into a messy bun with small curls framing my face. My face was simple with a touch of silver to my eyes! I was perfect!_

"Thank-you Alice!"_ I exclaimed. I ran to give her a hug but she moved away. _"Don't you dare Isabella Marie Swan! You'll crease the dress or ruin your make-up and I just got it perfect!" _she wailed. _"Fine!"_ I sighed. _"But thanks!"

"Anytime! What are sisters for?" _Alice said, uh-oh she has a cheeky look on her face; I'm suddenly worrying for my health._

_The doorbell rang. Right on time I thought. I grabbed my purse and rushed down stairs, Alice by my side. I saw Edward talking politely to Charlie, whilst Rosalie was hovering watchfully in the background. As soon as Edward saw me he stopped talking and I saw his eyes rake down my body and then back up to my face. He came forward and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. _"You look stunning" _He whispered. _"The same goes to you" _I muttered._

_He was dressed in a plain crisp black shirt and jeans, simple yet flattering. The tight top defined his obvious stomach muscles even more. I could picture myself running my hands down his abs and…. _"Bella come on, lets go" _Edward said grabbing my hand. I said a quick goodbye to Charlie and Alice and when I got to Rose she hugged me a little long to whisper _"You be careful, I warned you about his rep, don't let him hurt you or force you into anything!" _ I brushed away her warnings and before I knew it I was in his shiny silver Volvo driving away. _

"So where are we going?"_ I asked coyly._

"Oh I thought we could go to the movies, I really want to see Transformers 2!" _He replied._

"Oh ok"_ my heart dropped at the thought of going to the movies for our first date and two hours of robots fighting, not exactly what I had in mind but at least it would be dark and I was with Edward!_

_~*~_

_Edward went to get the movie tickets and the snacks whilst I excused myself to touch up my makeup. When I came back from freshening up Edward was at the front of the line and he was leaning over the counter with that crooked smile on his face. Wait?! Was he, Was he __hitting__ on the blonde girl behind the counter! I watched stunned as she giggled while Edward was running his fingers up and down her arm like he always did to me when we were sat in class at school! Then he slipped her a, I think that's a piece of paper, gave her a wink and walked towards me. The girl, Lauren is what her name tag said, blushed and slipped the card into her bra strap which was clearly on show. _

_I couldn't believe it! How could I have been so stupid! Rose was right, he wasn't interested in me, just my body. I was on the verge of tears when I felt a hand on my shoulder, sending tingles down my spine, Edward. I spun around to face him, about to yell at him for using me and hitting on that girl but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't do it. They were so mesmerizing, a gorgeous golden brown and I couldn't help but completely forget what I was going to say. Eventually I realised he was talking to me "_…lets go get a seat…"

_I nodded in silent agreement persuading myself, that maybe, maybe Rose was wrong and I was just over reacting maybe Edward was different… But I still had a shadow of doubt… What if she was right! I took a deep breath and decided I would give him a few more chances._

_We walked into the cool movie cinema and the attendant took our tickets. When we found our seats we realised that we were late, the trailers had started and there were no seats left beside each other_. "Oh well"_ I sighed and turned to go… _"Wait" _ Edward grabbed my arm, maybe a little too roughly for my liking! _"Stay, I can find us some seats!"

_He looked around and then he took me over to a taller, muscular guy about our age. _"Bella this is Jacob, Jacob- Bella my girlfriend"_ Jacob had short brown hair and brown eyes. The light chocolate colouring of his skin told me that he was Native American. _"Jacobs been my mate since we were little" _Edward explained_ "We grew up together and we've been through a lot. Jacob would you look after Bella for me, I'm just going to go and find us some seats!"

_He disappeared into the darkness and I couldn't help but notice Jacob watching him as he left. 'Hmm I wonder how he'll get us some seats there's none near each other?!' I must of spoke my thoughts aloud to Jacob who gave a shrug and returned his attention to the movie. I looked into the blackness trying to spot Edward._

_After a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could see him over in the middle row. He was arguing rather loudly with a small freshman with glasses and he was what appeared to be pushing him around! Then I swore I heard faintly Edward saying _"Mike you get the fuck off that seat or you won't be here to see another movie again!"

_The freshmen quickly scrambled out of his seat, rushing past me with a short _"Hope you like the movie"_ and he ran out the door. I couldn't believe what had just happened! _

_Edward came over and ushered me to the seat that the freshmen had just evacuated and he sat down in a vacant seat beside me. Through out the movie I was in shock trying to understand what had happened with Mike and Lauren. I must've zoned out because before I knew it I was back outside my house with Edward._

_He leaned in, his breath hot on my cheek to say goodbye _"I had a wonderful time tonight Bella and I hope to do it again soon" _Then he tilted my head up towards him and he leant in to kiss me. As soon as his lips touched mine I forgot all about what had happened, tenderness became urgency and I reached up and twisted my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me. _

_His soft lips were fire on mine, his tongue ran across my bottom lip and I gasped, opening my mouth to allow his tongue to enter. My whole body shuddered with the sensation of his tongue dancing with mine but I had to pull away before it went too much further. _

_I gulped in air, grinning. I could see that I had affected him as much as he had affected me! I said a quick goodbye and when I got inside I slid down against the door, thoughts rushing through my head and hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so fucking confused! How did I not notice this side of him until now?_

_Was his popularity, charm, looks, and amazing ability to kiss worth more then the possibility that he may be cheating on me and that he could be abusive!_

_As much as I wanted him was he really who I thought he was or was he who Rose thought he was?_

_And most importantly… do I stay with him or dump him? Can I be with a guy like Edward Cullen?_


	3. Seniors

**Yay! Chapter 3! This chapter is written by Sophie. Hooray for her!!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight even though we wish we did.**

_Chapter 3- _

_Today was our first year anniversary and our first day back at school as seniors. Edward and I had officially been going out for two years from today! Edward was going to take me out to dinner tonight to celebrate. I couldn't wait! I'd had my doubts about our relationship but I __think__ they were resolved now!_

_Today's was also Alice's first day at our school. She was a freshman! So before I could worry about Edward and our anniversary I had to help Alice get settled in! She was already dresses and downstairs bouncing around by the time I emerged bleary eyed from my room. I glanced at the clock. Shit! I'd slept in! I quickly threw on some clothes, ran a hand through my hair, grabbed some toast and Alice and we rushed out the door yelling a quick goodbye. _

_Alice climbed into the passenger seat beside me and started chattering away excitedly. I zoned out her voice nodding away every so often but as I pulled into school her voice stopped. My truck spluttered to a stop and I turned to face her._

_I could tell she was nervous. _

"_Alice don't worry, everyone will love you and you'll make lots of new friends! Dads going to pick you tonight ok, he'll meet you by the office." I smiled at her comfortingly _

"_You'll be fine." This speech seemed to reassure her and I took her to her fist class with no problems. I sighed watching her walk away. My little sister was growing up. _

_I felt arms wrap around my waist and a voice at my shoulder_

"Hey sexy happy anniversary" _Edward. I turned to meet him, gazing into his eyes. They made me catch my breath every time. I gave him a lingering kiss on the lips feeling it all the way down to my toes. After all these years I still felt sparks! I collapsed into him, my head on his chest, his head leaning on mine. _

_After a few moments the bell rang and we dragged ourselves in the direction of class. It was amazing how many people said hi to me on the way! Since I had been dating Edward I had become one of the most popular, most liked girls in school. _

_If I didn't love Edward just going out with him for the sake of it would definitely work to your advantage! Oh my gosh! Did I just say that I loved him! Wow I did and I do! I felt happy and excited at the same time. I realised that I'd loved him for awhile but I hadn't actually admitted it to myself!_

_I pondered on this fact and decided that I'd tell him tonight at dinner! This was a big step I only hoped that he loved me to…._

_~*~_

_The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. After quickly checking in with Alice about her first day -which went well- I met Edward outside by his silver Volvo. I had changed after school into a gorgeous simple light layered gold dress. It had straps and was embroidered with intricate designs and tiny beads were sewn on it. _

_He was waiting for me dressed up in a suit and tie. This dinner was going to be a formal event, hopefully nothing like our first date! I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and h pulled me into a hug._

"Bella you look….. you're beautiful!"_ he exclaimed. I sighed contentedly. This man could me feel so good!_

_He opened the door to the car for me and I slipped onto the cool leather seat. We fell into easy conversation before arriving at the restaurant, Alain Ducasse. It was perfect, and so romantic! When we got inside Edward talked to the waiter who after a few moments showed us to our table which was in a private room!_

_I stopping awe, it was gorgeous. The walls were a cream colour and silver voile curtains hung from the windows. In the middle of the room was a beautiful oak table donned with a lace table cloth and silver Tupperware. The lush red carpet looked like it would be soft underfoot and the whole room was filled with the sweet aroma of frangipanis, my favorite flower. _

"_Thank you" I stuttered to Edward after sitting down in my chair. "It's perfect! Oh I love you so much!" Whoops! Did I just say that! I clapped my hand over my mouth, shocked. I studied Edwards face, fearful. Please let him say it back please, please, please, please, please! I watched as a smile spread across Edwards face and lit up his eyes. _

"I love you too Bella"_ He exclaimed and he came over and pulled me into a kiss. Fireworks were exploding and sparkling in my head as he pulled away and went back to his seat._

"Now let's order"_ He said._

_~*~_

_After desert it was time to go home! I didn't want this fantastic evening to end! I was so happy and elated from Edwards proclamation and the chocolate pudding for desert had made even more so! I reluctantly hopped back in Edward's car so that he could drive me back to school to pick up my truck. When we got to the school I begrudgingly gave Edward a kiss goodnight and thanked him for the lovely evening. _

"Wait!" _ He called me back. _"Why don't you come back to my place?"_ he said with a smile. _"We could watch a movie…?"

"_Yes" I agreed keen to make the evening last longer. _

_I hopped into my truck and followed him to his house. When I got there he was already there and waiting. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. Turning on some lights on the way in. It seemed eerily quiet and empty. _

"_Where are your parents?" I asked. Esme was normally home. I suppose being rich and married to a doctor meant that you didn't have to do much!_

"Oh they went out to some function" _Edward said in reply. _"They won't be home until later"

_That was fine with me! As much as I loved Carlisle and Esme they tended to hover around and make you feel uncomfortable._

"Choose a movie"_ Edward said from his position on the couch. I chose P.S I Love You, not really Edwards type of movie but I thought it suited tonight!_

_I snuggled up to Edward and prepared myself for the movie. I love this movie but it's so sad how he dies but leaves her notes so she knows he loves her! Oh I hope I don't cry in front of Edward! _

_Thirty minutes into the movie Edward started getting restless and agitated behind me. He excused himself to go and get snacks and while e was gone I realised I'd probably been neglecting him! When he came back I rose up to meet him, pausing the movie and giving him a full on passion filled kiss on the lips. _

_He placed the popcorn he was holding on the glass table beside him and he pulled me down onto the couch, flipping me so that I was under him. He twirled hi fingers through my hair and brought his head down to kiss me. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, making it dance with mine. I shuddered at the sensation. He started slipping his hands under the bottom of my dress but I pushed them away, warning him. This wasn't what I wanted and I definitely didn't want to go too far with him and I definitely didn't want to sleep with him just yet! _

_He then started trying to pull my dress off my up and over my head, but my hands held it down. I turned my head to the side, breaking our kiss. He seemed surprised that I was refusing him!_

"_Stop Edward!" I gasped "Not…yet!" _

"It's been 2 years Bella and yes now!" _He was starting to get angry! He forced his lips onto mine. I could feel the lust from his kiss now as he kissed me harder this time forcing my arms down beside me, pinning me there. I could full his hard erection pushing into my leg._

_I tried to get away feeling anxious and scared now. Think Bella think! I acted limp and he loosened his grip bringing his hands to my hair, thinking I had given in. Then I pushed against his chest, wriggled out of his grasp and with a tumble, fell onto the floor gasping. I quickly scrambled backwards managing somehow to stand up! Edward looked stunned. _

"_Leave me alone!" I managed to get out gasping! _

_By now hot tears were streaming down my face._

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Bella! Please stay, wait!" _ Edward was groveling now and taking a few steps towards, me. _

"_Fuck off!" I said trying to look and sound menacing. I grabbed my keys and my purse and I ran and I didn't stop until I reached the safety of my truck. Nervously I locked the doors, looking around but Edward hadn't followed me. _

_I drove home quickly before I collapsed into a mess. When I arrive home I wiped the tears off my face as best as I could, touched up my make up and put on a fake smile. As soon as I opened the door I was bombarded with Questions from Charlie, Alice and Rose. _

'_How was it? Where's Edward? What'd you do? Where'd you go?' I answered them as best as I could before excusing myself saying I was tired._

_I collapsed as soon as I got in my room, and tears started streaming down my cheeks. I heard a timid knock on the door and Alice peeked in._

"Oh Bells!" _she gasped as soon she saw my face. _"I knew something was wrong!"_ She bundled me up into a hug, rocking me gently. I couldn't stop crying!_

_I just let it all out. I told her everything that had happened, love, restaurant, Edward... _

"_And Alice the worst part is I think it might be over!" _

"Shush Bells don't worry, just try to get to sleep"

"_Oh and Alice" I mumbled._

"Yes"

"_Please don't tell Rose! I don't want her to know she was right about Edward. And she hopefully won't find out because she's at uni now! even if she is living at home!"_

"Of course!" _Alice reassured me. Content I started drifting off into a sweet dreamless sleep. Alice always knew what to say… _

_**AN: I hoped you liked chapter 3 =) **_


	4. Apologies

**Hey!!!! Its Sophie again I hope your enjoying our story so far, don't forget to review and tell your friends to read it!!! =) **

_Chapter 4 – Apologies_

_I took a deep breath before getting out of my truck and walking into school. It had been two days since my date disaster with Edward. I had spent the next 2 days after it faking sick. I just couldn't face Edward and Id a lot to think about over the past few days! I had decided that Id give Edward another chance!_

_He should have respected my wishes but I love him and if staying with him means sleeping with him then I would! On my way looking for Edward I saw Jacob. _

"_Hey Jacob!" _

"Mmh" _he grunted. _

"_Um do you happen to know where Edward is? I asked._

"Somewhere around the music block" _he replied moodily._

_I really don't understand Jacob! He seems to act all moody and jealous when people are around or talking to Edward, and I've seen him staring at Edward when he thinks no-ones watching! Come to think of it I also don't think I had ever seen him have a girlfriend. Maybe he's the secret relationship type…?_

_Heading to the music block I noticed that not as many people were saying hi to me! Was it because I wasn't with Edward? I shrugged away my thoughts as I entered the music block, hopefully that wont last long. I was starting to get nervous now about seeing him again! I hoped he would forgive me._

_I started peering into all the empty classrooms and instrument rooms. When I rounded the corner to check the piano room I stopped, Id found him. As I was beginning to go and talk to him I noticed the door to the room he'd just walked out of was opening again. A girl with brown hair walked out, Tanya! She was the girl who always followed Edward around, seemingly stalking him. Apparently the two had dated before I arrived which was two years ago and Tanya hoped she could win him back after all this time! _

_I focused on her. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were askew and come to think of it, so were Edwards! I froze shell shocked, angry now! How could he! Only 2 days after I had refused to sleep with him and he was already sleeping with that skank Tanya! And here I was about to apologise with him and technically we were still together!_

"_Rot in hell Edward!" I yelled at him as he noticed me standing there and I turned and flounced away! _

"Wait Bella, wait stop!"_ he ran up to me, just managing to catch up. He grabbed my arm and puffing he spun me around to face him._

"Bella its not what it looks like!" _he wheezed. _

"_Oh really" I replied sarcastically... "Its not!!? _

"No its not!" _he replied _"Tanya… and I… have um, started… working together…, ah a band of a sort. I'm uh well… I'm playing the piano and ah, Tanya's well she's… singing for me. We were um really getting into it um and… that's why we look so disheveled!"

_My mood softened, that's a reasonable enough explanation. But then my doubts started flooding back. This kind of thing had happened before! I sighed._

"No really Bella!" _Edward persuaded _"Please forgive me I love you!" _ My heart caught in my throat. Those three simple words made me melt. _

"I have something for you!" _ Edward said, fumbling in his pocket… _"Here I was going to give this to you when you came back to my house but everything went wrong!"

_I took the blue jewelry box from him. Inside was a gorgeous __Harry Winston's diamond wreath necklace. _

"_It's beautiful!" I gushed, all doubts forgotten now. "Thank you and yes, yes, yes I forgive you!" I said giving him a tender kiss on the lips "And I love you too!" _

_I did love him but I couldn't help but suspect that he was lying about his 'band' with Tanya. But what if… I sighed, still doubtful! I'd just have to give him __another__ chance!_

**Hope you liked chapter 4 =) xx**


	5. Puppy Love

**Cara's Turn! Yay! Listen to the crowds going wild!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned twilight Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be in our beds right now but sadly Stephanie owns their existence not us.**

CHAPTER 4- PUPPY LOVE

APOV-

_Well to be honest this school is bleak! Seriously! At least at junior high the buildings were blue, an ugly type, but colourful still. Here every wall in__ sight is, well…grey! How did Rose stand it?! And how does Bells?! I swear when I become a famous interior designer or architect I will revisit and totally makeover this school for the benefit of future generations._

_Hmmmm so it appears that I have art first period… maybe I can convince Miss. Adams to let me re-paint the; OH MY GOOD GOD!!!_

_That has to be THE most adorable sight ever, in my life! He looks like a little lost puppy… I'm so sure I've just glimpsed my future husband. The way he looks right now is outstanding. The sun is shining off of those golden locks just so, it looks like he has a halo… and my god with those big doe eyes he's the perfect image of an angel! I must get introduce myself or it will drive me crazy!_

"Hi! I'm Alice! I haven't seen you about in the last few weeks. Are you new? What's your name?" _shit! Shut up Alice! Let the hottie talk!_

"Uh yeah. We only moved down here a couple of days ago. I'm Jasper" _he stuck his hand out to me. I think I'm supposed to shake it… crap! Did I just start blushing??? Shake hand quick! Then compose!_

JPOV-

_Awwwww the pixie blushes! Now__ that's a heavenly sight. I wonder if I'm in a fairytale…'cos dazzling pixies named Alice that capture your heart and soul don't really exist, do they?_

APOV-

"So Jazzy, can I call you that?"

"Uh…"

"Great!" _he he I'm gonna call him that forever!_ "Do you want me to show you around? I'm the only one here who knows everything about everything in this place, well except for my sister Bella, she's a senior. Oh and my other sister Rose but she's at uni at the moment." _I'm so sure I'm wearing THE stupidest grin right now. It's frightening what this new boy does to me…_

JPOV-

_Look at her! I mean seriously LOOK at her! Is there a man alive who can say no to that?! I swear I have just met who I want to marry, I'm kind of tempted to get down on one knee and propose right now, goofy huh? But come on she is the picture of perfection… dark spiky bobbed hair, delicate perfectly proportioned body and full red pouty lips that I want to taste. Is this wrong? I mean I've only known her for a total of 2minutes 47seconds, should I be thinking about kissing her then proposing…?_

APOV-

_Why does he look like he's trying to make a really hard decision? I didn't think I asked a very hard question; all I would like is a simple reply of 'yes' or 'no'. Simple._

"Absolutely!" _ahhh there's the reaction I wanted!_

"Yay! Let's get going Jazzy boy!"

JPOV-

_Ok, my mind is made up. Next opportunity I get, not matter how weird, I'm kissing the life out of the majestic being__ that is prancing along in front of me. And that's final!_

APOV-

_I am so uber excited about showing Jazzy around!__ I feel like I'm constantly bouncing up and down…_

"…and there's the janitors closet, but you'll never have to go in there, don't worry!"

"Don't be so sure Alice" _Um why is he smirking at me like that. I must admit it is sxc as hell but Im kind of scared right now…_

"Eeeep!" _So I'm officially in the janitor's closet, alone, with Jazzy… Why?! I mean not to say I didn't fantasise about this happening for a few seconds back there but still… Alice=Confused._

JPOV-

_I couldn't help myself. Like I said before the next opportunit__y I get no matter how weird, and this happens! Yeah this is pretty weird, but I like it._

APOV-

_Crap! He's still smirking; I'm more than a little worried and ever so slightly turned on…_

"Close your eyes Al" _awww I have a nickname. And god his accent when he says it is fabulous! I'm sure he could make me orgasm with just the sound of his tex-a-licious voice…………_

"But why should I do that Jazzy?" _now I think about it I am kind of curious why._

"You'll just have to close your eyes to find out now, won't you…?" _Damn it! He had me there and I knew it._

"Okey Dokey Artichokey Flavoured Hokey Pokey Then." _Perfect result, he smiled. My lords that smile is divine, I'm so sure that if he wasn't holding me right now I would fall the full 5ft 3" to the floor. I'd be a melted puddle of lust._

JPOV-

_I could feel her knees buckling, humph cute. But I got my __result; she closed her eyes for me. I moved within an inch of her face, my breath was making her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly. I chose to let my lips graze hers for just a second, and… BINGO! She parted her lips and let out a subtle 'ahhhh'. This moment was to perfect to waste, I crushed my lips to hers in a frenzy. She didn't pull back so I rammed her up against the wall, and slipped my tongue into her mouth. Again she didn't retract so I pressed on, and the last possible moment when she was fully engrossed I pulled away, leaving her breathless. Perfect. It was now or never._

"Oh Al I almost forgot"_ I decided to lean closer and whisper in her ear with my Texan accent in full force to get the total effect needed._ "Will you go-out with me?"

APOV-

_WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I no full well that im still recovering from that mind-boggoling kiss, but did he j-ju-just ASK ME OUT?! _

"I…Uh…Um…Huh" _I decided to clear my throat and try again, as I really wasn't making any sense right at that moment in time._ "yes, Yes. YES! OH MY GOD YES!!!" _I threw my self into him with all my strength, which is actually quite a lot. Alice Swan may be small but she is NOT a weakling._

_We emerged from the closet, I was perched on his back with, I'm sure a Cheshire cat type grin on my face, and Jazzy probably had a matching one. It was a good thing we had all the same classes, 'cos he was refusing to let me go and I just didn't want to move._

_When the end of the school day came Jazzy took me over to Bella's truck and sat me in the passenger seat. I couldn't stop myself; I just had to kis__s him one more time…but a teasing kiss, light as a feather and only a few seconds long._

"I'll pick you up at 7 k Al. Well actually I say I'll pick you up, but what I really mean is my older brother Emmett will drive me to yours and then accompany us on our date. I hope you don't mind, it's just that mum tends not to trust me."

"No probs Jazzy. I really don't mind. Infact I'll drag Bella along, she can distract Emmett for us." _'And im sure Bella will want to have time away from the death-like grip of Edward'_ _I added in my head. I swear their relationship is drowning more and more each day. Just then he lent down for another kiss, but I ungraciously declined and shut the door in his face. Aw he looks so put-out. Just then Bella climbed in the car and started the engine._ "See you later Jazzy" _I winked and then we were off down the road._

_On the ride home I figured I should ask Bella about chaperoning me._ "Bells you don't mind being my chaperone on my date tonight with the most gorgeous guy in the world do you?" _Please, please. Please, please!_

"Sure. Anything for my little fashion pixie."

"Yay! Oh and Jazzy's brother Emmett's chaperoning too so there just might be something in it for you aswell…"

**Hope you liked it stay tuned for chapter 6**


	6. Preparation

**Y****Ay! ANotHEr cHApteR! SoRry iT tOOk sO LonG…**

**Disclaimer: All ownership of these wonderful characters is Stephanie Meyers.**

**cHapTEr 6: PrEParATIoN**

**BPOV:**

"Bella! What the hell do you think you're wearing!?"

"Well, my dearest little sister, it appears that I am wearing my sweats. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Of course it's going to be a fucking problem! Go change! NOW!"

"No!"

"Get your ass in there and get changed Bella! This is my date and if you ruin it I'll never forgive you…"

_Oh no! Not the puppy-dog pout! Alice has known how to pull off that move since before she could walk, she now has it perfected. Any second now... Yep. There's the wobbly lip and… tears are forming, oh god I can't say no to her now!_

"Fine Alice I'll go change." I stormed off in the direction of my room.

"Thank-you Bella! I laid an outfit out for you. It's fancy dress tonight, so no complaints!"

_Damn that evil pixie!_

**A****POV:**

"5…4…3…2...1…"

"ALICE!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! I am not going to wear this!"

"Oh yes you are Bella. You owe me a favour for making you look hot on your first date with Edward. Can't you just do this one little tiny thing for me…?" I went up to Bella and looked her in the eyes while pretending to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown, "Don't you love me anymore?" I snivelled.

"Oh Ali! Of course I love you." I could see the resignation in her eyes. "I guess I could wear it, it's not forever…"

_Score!_

**BPOV:**

_I cannot believe she wants me to wear this. I, Bella Swan, do not wear long floaty dresses for a good reason, they make gravity attracted to me and I generally end up spending the night on the floor._

_To my eyes that very simple elegant dress was a danger to my existence. The only good thing was that Alice had the brains to give me flat shoes; I just hope that gives me some extra luck._

"Bella hurry up! I still need to do your hair."

_I trudged into Alice's room fully dressed in the death trap that was to be my outfit for the evening. As I slumped in the chair by her dresser she shot me a disapproving look._

"What?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Bella, do I even need to say it?"

"Say what, sister dearest?"

"Humph. If you don't perk up, I swear to god I will rip you apart and burn you piece…by…piece. Got it!"

_I wanted to argue, but the glare she was giving me said that there really wasn't any room for discussion on the matter._

"Got it." I gulped. "So Alice… You're a, ballerina right? I really like your froufrou thing…" I gave her an innocent smile.

"Well duh! Of course I'm a ballerina. And by the way it's called a tutu!"

_I know she was pissed off at me for not being very co-operative, but even so, Alice looked really pretty. She was dressed in a hot pink tutu that billowed out around her tiny figure. She paired it with a simple white top__ and wore white tights with small pink ballet shoes. Her hair was pinned into a bun, with ringlets hanging down around her dainty face. My little sister was growing up, and she looked great while doing so._

"Now sit still." She demanded. "I have to do your hair, and it won't be easy with only 45 minutes left."

_I closed my eyes as she rushed around me putting layers of stuff on my face and sticking pins in my hair. Eventually, she was done and I was jolted back into reality._

"Perfection! Now, Go look in the mirror." She ordered.

_I gradually coaxed myself out of the chair and headed over to her mirror. When I finally reached it I was shocked. Once again Alice had managed the impossible, I looked fabulous. I was wearing a simple off-white __dress that hung from one shoulder. On my feet were flat golden gladiators, with the ribbons winding up my legs to tie in a bow at my knees. My hair was cascading in curls down my back with a few pieces held off my face by a gold-leafed hair grip, which used to belong to our Nan; we only ever wore it on special occasions. I suppose that should be my first clue that Alice was up to no good, but honestly I didn't care._

**A****POV:**

_It's only 10 minutes until Jazzy and Emmett arrive. I have to admit, I'm nervous. Excited, but nervous. I really hope it goes well tonight, and with any luck Jazzy got Emmett to wear the outfit I sent him. If my plan works, tonight Bella will be happier than she's ever been, I can't stop smiling._

**BPOV:**

_There was a knock at the door, so I headed over to open it, but before I got there, Alice was ushering the boys inside from the comfort of under Jasper's arm. I could see why Alice liked Jasper, he was incredibly handsome in his James Bond outfit, but my eyes were drawn to the drop-dead-gorgeous guy next to him. He was wearing a topless toga, with blond hair tousled and his bronzed body on display. I quickly noticed that our outfits matched and I made a mental note to grill Alice about it later. I couldn't help myself; I was seriously contemplating cheating on Edward right now with this Greek God in front of me. Alice introduced us, and as I had suspected, the hot guy was Jaspers older brother, Emmett._

**Em****POV:**

_Granted it may have something to do with the outfit she was wearing, but in my eyes Alice's sister looked like a Greek Goddess. I realised we coincidentally had matching outfits, I inwardly chuckled to myself, Jasper. Oh well at least it gave me something to talk to Bella about. Bella, her name was perfect, Bella._

_**Alternative ending for our beta Dani, just because we love her:**_

**Em****POV:**

_And there! Behind Bella! A sexy amazon! Swinging from a vine that had randomly sprouted from the ceiling! EMMETT IN LOVE………_

"Dani!" Alice said. "Get back in your cage!"

_The amazon pouted._

"Now!"

"Fine." The amazon grumbled.

_She shuffling away, vine dragging limply on the floor__…_

_My heart sank…_

_She turned suddenly and………………… Winked!_

_I FELT HOPE!!!_


End file.
